Dagi'Raht
The Dagi’Raht hail from the tropical northwestern part of Jakku Dah’ar. Known for their grace, intellect and a bit of mischief making, these felines have since spread to most other parts of Orbis due to their nomadic and inquisitive nature. The Big Cats The Dagi’Raht have cat-like features such as fur, a tail and head like a cat, tiger or lion. There are many different variations and possibilities for how Dagi’Raht look. Like in the desert tropics of their homeland, many of them look like short haired lions or tigers, while in the realm of Sanctus they may have large manes of hair like that of a male lion. And in the marshes of Black Bog, pure shadow black fur and dark yellow eyes are common. Nocturnal Children A large part of Dagi’Raht culture is the worship of the moons and her goddess, Nocturnal. They say that the Dagi’Raht are the spiritual children of Nocturnal in similar ways to Moradin and the dwarves. It would explain their feline characteristics and appearance as Nocturnal is often depicted as a large black cat. The Suthay are a particular type of Dagi’Raht that are born under the full moon’s light, and it has gifted them with natural magical talents similar to the tenets of Nocturnal. Dagi’Raht are also known to distil moonlight into a crystallized sweet that they have regularly in their diets. Double-Sided Felines In their homeland of the Jakku Tropics, there are two civilizations of Dagi’Raht. The southern deserts are littered with pride centric nomadic tribes that often fight one another. While the northern jungles house a hierarchal society, where the Mane rules upon his throne. A same two-sided coin image can be said to all the Dagi’Raht that have spread over Orbis. The general two stereotypes is that a Dagi’Raht is a lair, cheat and thief who will sell out their friends for some quick coin. And the second is that they are noble and loyal warriors prepared to take a crossbow bolt for their friends. But you never know what you’ll get with a Dagi’Raht. Dagi'Raht Names Each Dagi’Raht has a single name in their language, Ta’agra, but it is also common for those that leave their home to take a descriptive name for themselves. Male Names: 'Akrah, Balag, Dazur, Mi’iaq, Eilun, Fa’alar, Oblan, Rakhad, Sabra, Yan, Zaban, Zino. '''Female Names: '''Abizah, Bakkhara, Bindu, Hani, Kala, Mura, Nayya, Samati, Zara, Zurka. '''Common Names: '''Ashenfur, Black-Paw, Clever-eyes, Elf-Biter, Four-Toes, Soft-Fur, Wet-Whiskers. Dagi'Raht Features * '''Ability Score Increase. '''Your Dexterity score increases by 2. * '''Age. ' Dagi’Raht age and mature at the same rate as humans, but can live upwards to 170 years. * '''Alignment. '''Dagi’Raht naturally resort to living a lifestyle revolving around freedom, towards chaotic alignments. However, their spread all over Orbis has created very different views and cultures surrounding them. * '''Speed. '''Your base walking speed is 30ft. * '''Eye of Night. '''Dagi’Raht are naturally evening creatures with their connection to Nocturnal. You have Darkvision up to 60ft. * '''Soft Fall. '''You have resistance against falling damage and you always land on your feet. * '''Quick Claws. '''Because of your claws, you have a climbing speed of 20ft. In addition, your claws are natural weapons, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with them, you deal slashing damage equal to 1d4 + your Strength modifier. * '''Languages. '''You can speak, read and write Common, Ta’agra and Jakk’an. * '''Subrace. '''There are a few subraces of Dagi’Raht depending from where in the world they are born. Choose one between Suthay, Cathay and Tojay Suthay * '''Ability Score Increase. '''Your Charisma score increases by 1. * '''Size. '''Your size is medium. * '''Ambassador. '''You gain proficiency in the Deception and Persuasion skills. If you’re already proficient in either skill, your proficiency bonus is doubled for any check you make with that skill. * '''Connection to Nocturnal. '''Your connection to the goddess of the moons and trickery has gifted you with natural talents to deceive and trick. You know the ''Minor Illusion ''cantrip. At 3rd level, you may cast the ''Disguise Self ''spell once per day. When you reach 5th level, you may cast the ''Darkness ''spell once per day. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Cathay * '''Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. * Size. Your size is medium, but you carry capacity is that of large. * Lionheart. When you roll your Hit Dice to regain hit points, you may add your Strength modifier to the hit points gained. * Brute. Once per turn when you make a melee weapon attack using strength, you may add half your proficiency bonus, rounded down, to the damage roll. Tojay * '''Ability Score Increase. '''Your Intelligence score increases by 1. * '''Size. '''Your size is medium. * '''Natural Bandit. '''You are able to use your claws as thieves’ tools. You can add your proficiency bonus to any check using your claws in this way, even if you are not proficient with thieves’ tools. * '''Agile Acrobat. '''You have advantage on Dexterity (Acrobatics) checks to perform stunts and other similar moves of motion.